Starless Nights
by xFrostedxKissesx
Summary: Updated! Chapter 4! You've heard the terrifying tale of Dawn and her daughter, Christie's, story. You've even discovered the dark past that caused Grandmother Cutler to be the way she was. Now, let's journey back in time to Laura Sue's story.
1. Chapter One: Regrets

Starless Nights  
  
Chapter 1: Regrets  
  
I gazed out of the large bay windows and sighed. How had I gotten myself into this horrible mess!? Tiny, silent tears began to stream down my soft, porcelain face and ruin the make-up that had taken the beautician hours to painstakingly apply. Thoughts of Daddy and Mother and all of the little things I had taken for granted popped into my mind and, like a balloon when a stickpin bursts it, I knew I was giving all of my girlish ideas up. From behind me, came someone clearing their throat, and I lurched around taken by surprise. There, maybe only five feet away, stood my soon to be mother- in-law, Lillian Cutler, staring at me angrily with those steely blue eyes that always seemed to bore into my own eyes like darts.  
  
"Laura Sue!" bellowed out the older woman's cold voice, "What are you crying for, girl!?"  
  
I turned away from her so that I was facing the beautiful bay window and looking down on the huge crowd that had come to attend my wedding. It made me feel like a princess to see all of those people down there waiting, anticipating for me. I took the tissue I was holding and quickly dabbed at the tears strewn across my cheeks. "I'm just so..happy, Mrs. Cutler, that I can't hold back my tears of happiness" I answered and I turned back to her with a fake, yet sweet smile plastered on my face.  
  
I looked into the steel cold eyes of my mother-in-law. Oh, if only it were Bronson standing at the altar waiting for me, my heart cried out. Instead, it was mama's boy, Randolph Cutler, that I would be exchanging vows with. I tried to reassure myself by thinking of the good things that would come out of this marriage. There was just no way that I would let myself love Randolph as much as I truly loved Bronson, but surely Randolph would be able to give me anything my heart desired. He would also be able to give me more love and attention than Bronson could. Sometimes, I wished that he would pay half as much attention to me as he did to his crippled sister. I know it's a horrible thought, but I use to wish she would die so Bronson would come to me for comfort. Of course, now that I was marrying Randolph, that didn't matter anymore. Unless Bronson would declare his undying love for me and then I would divorce Randolph in a heartbeat.  
  
"Quit standing around and get outside!" demanded Lillian Cutler. She had a very angry look on her face that caused me to flinch, "The wedding has begun and you're standing here bawling like a baby! Get down there right now! I forbid you to stain the Cutler family name, Laura Sue! You know that I do not approve of this marriage, but my husband insists that I leave you and Randolph be. I just want you to know that I will be watching you, Laura Sue, and I will report to Randolph anything you do that I don't like."  
  
With that, she turned around and marched out of the room with her head held high. I knew that Lillian didn't like me any more than she liked the town trash, and it made me think that she could see through to what I was really doing. I think she realized that I didn't really want her son; therefore, she treated me with less respect than a prostitute. Somehow, I believed what had been said about tattling on me when I did something wrong. I felt as if I were going to burst into tears at any minute. My head was lowered as I climbed down the long staircase to the first floor. The wedding was to be in the garden and there would be a big reception in the hotel's dining room. Of course, there would be thousands of people watching my every move and the thought of that made me smile in anticipation. I just loved being the center of attention. As I rounded the side of the hotel, I saw Daddy waiting for me, and how his old eyes looked so sad. It made me feel as if I was leaving him forever.  
  
He looked down at me with tears glinting in his eyes and asked, "Are you ready, Princess?"  
  
I wrapped my arm around his and said, "Yes, Daddy, I'm ready." 


	2. Chapter Two: The Perfect Wedding, Well A...

Chapter Two: The Perfect Wedding, Well Almost  
  
Daddy led me down the aisle slowly and I smiled cutely at the guests that I caught eye contact with. In my right hand, I held a large bouquet of pink, yellow, and white roses, while I held onto Daddy with my left hand. I felt as if I were in a dream as I floated up the aisle. I could hear the murmurings soften into a silence as I made my way up the aisle. I knew that some of my school girl friends were writhing with jealousy at the elaborate beauty of my wedding dress.  
  
"She makes such a beautiful bride," whispered someone and my smile widened even more.  
  
The walk itself seemed as if it were taking forever and that, by itself, was making me more nervous. I began to wish that this were over already and the smile began to slip off my lips as I caught sight of Randolph waiting anxiously for me. His giddiness and the way he fidgeted like a little boy made cold chills run down my back. This was the man I was going to marry. The thought of me, Laura Sue, the girl who could have any pick of the litter, marrying this little boy made me feel sick to my stomach.  
  
'I'll just pretend it's Bronson instead of Randolph,' I thought to myself as we moved closer and closer to the minister, 'That's it!'  
  
Before I knew it, Daddy was handing me over to him and I could see him staring at me intently. My eyes went to the floor and I began to tremble. Could I really pull off this pretending thing? Randolph took my hands in his and that caused me to look up and see the adoration in his eyes. It caught me by surprise and I almost jerked away, but I caught hold of my feelings and smiled delicate and shyly at him. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to lock my gaze with his. It wouldn't do any good to give the town room to gossip over my marriage already. The minister began the ceremony, but I wasn't listening to him. I was searching the crowd subtlety for Bronson. Surely, he would come and see my wedding if he cared anything for me. At one glance, I found the familiar pair of sad brown eyes that belonged to my beloved Bronson Alcott. Seeing him sitting way in the back row caused me to become so sick to my stomach. What was I doing? He should be up here, holding onto my hands, and saying his vows to me, not Randolph.  
  
I felt the wedding band sliding onto my ring finger and she gazed at Randolph who had his eyes fixed intently on the golden band. He was saying his vows solemnly and serious and not even paying attention to her. Randolph was enchanted by the wedding band itself, and that made me a little furious at being ignored. Even though I knew it was an heirloom from his mother, I was still jealous. He should be paying attention to me! So, I tugged a little on him and he looked back up at me with a startled expression on his face. I tried my best to pretend that Bronson was beside of me as I slid the ring on Randolph's finger and repeated after the minister. The minister announced us as husband and wife and Randolph pressed his lips hard against mine. I closed my eyes tightly and envisioned Bronson's lips on mine.  
  
I had fooled myself so much that I believed I was kissing Bronson, but a look of shock filled my face as I opened my eyes to see Randolph. Making sure to quickly recover my shock, I plastered on a fake look of pure happiness that would convince anyone and took his hand in mine as we turned to walk down the aisle. I smiled at old family friends and then waved at some people, but my gaze locked with Bronson's as I came closer and closer to him. When Randolph and I were right beside his seat, Bronson looked away and I, though hurt, pretended it was nothing and looked up adoringly at my husband for my reputation's sake. I don't know why it surprised me so much, but Randolph was looking towards his mother who stood in the back of the garden with clear displeasure spread across her rigid face. She looked at me and I could see the pure hatred in her eyes. I stared back for a moment trying to show her that she didn't scare me, but looked away after only a little bit.  
  
I could already see that smug smile she was surely wearing right now, so I tugged on Randolph's sleeve gently and he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. After he got over his shock, Randolph slid his arms around my waist and kissed me back. When I pulled back for air, I noticed how flustered and pink he was and all of the people cheering and clapping behind us. I looked over at Lillian, who seemed so angry and flustered, and smiled sweetly at her. I made sure she knew what I had meant. I had her son and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
I lead Randolph through the garden and into the hotel with Daddy and Mother right behind us. The maids were rushing about dusting things; the caterers were hovering by the kitchen door. Busboys stood in a straight line with menus in hands waiting to serve the guests once they arrived. Daddy patted Randolph's back and smiled widely at him.  
  
"Son, you be good to my little girl. I want you to give her the best of everything and treat her like a queen," he instructed Randolph, and I couldn't help but smile as Randolph nodded and reassured him he would.  
  
Mother pulled me away as Randolph and Daddy began to indulge in "men talk". I noticed that she still had that distant, worried look in her eyes as she stared at me. It seemed forever before she sat down on the silk settee and motioned for me to sit beside her. I did so and then looked at her again. She was so beautiful and there were only a few slight qualities that I hadn't inherited from my mother. Her blonde hair was swept up in an elegant updo and her tiny hands were folded in her neatly in her lap as she looked at me her blue eyes filled with worry and concern for her only daughter.  
  
"Darling," she began as she raised one hand to my cheek and stroked it, "This is what you want, right, because I only want you to be happy. You know that, don't you? I'll be here when you need me."  
  
I smiled cheerfully at her, but couldn't hold her eyes with mine for a minute as I said, "Yes, Mother, this is what I want."  
  
Before mother could say anything else, Mrs. Cutler stormed into the room. She looked at me disapprovingly as if I had done something horribly wrong before she came over to Mother and me and began scolding me.  
  
"Laura Sue!" she practically spat my name out as if it were foul tasting, "You should already be dressed in your other outfit. The guests are coming to the doors and because of you everyone will have to wait outside! Get up those stairs and put on that other dress you brought!"  
  
My mouth dropped open and I wanted to say something nasty to her, but stopped because of mother and the others who were there. I would just have to keep everything back. I looked at Mother but she turned from me and cowered at Mrs. Cutler. I watched as she rushed across the floor and latched to my father's arm. At that moment, I knew that I was completely and utterly helpless and victimized whenever Lillian confronted me. Without a word, I went up the stairs taking my sweet time because I knew it would infuriate her.  
  
Thirty minutes later, I emerged in my soft pink flowered dress. The V neck plunged low enough to show off my cleavage just a little, but not too revealing. The candy striped pink and white flip flops I had on went with it perfectly giving me a sort of comfortable look. Lillian was scowling and Mr. Cutler, who was standing beside her, was looking me up and down for the longest time. I felt naked when he looked at me, so I rushed to Randolph's side. The first thing I noticed was that my parents had mysteriously disappeared. I looked around the hotel for a few seconds thinking that maybe they were somewhere else.  
  
"Your parents left fifteen minutes ago," Lillian said with a satisfied smirk on her face, "they apologized, though. Your mother said something about not feeling to well and needing to go home."  
  
My mother's last words echoed in my mind, but I pushed them away quickly. I should have known not to believe any of the things she said. I needed her now, but she had gone home probably because of some imaginary headache. Randolph squeezed my hand and I decided I wouldn't let Mother and Daddy get to me.  
  
"All right, everyone, line up so we can greet the guests," Lillian ordered firmly as we all formed a straight line by the door.  
  
Mrs. Cutler stood first with Mr. Cutler beside her, while Randolph stood beside his father and I stood beside him.  
  
No sooner than the door had been open, guests began to file in. Each member of the family was to shake and greet every single guest. It seemed to take forever and my face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much. When all of the guests had been properly greeted and my hands and feet ached terribly, my mother-in-law led us to the dining room. There were several little round tables set up all throughout the dining room decorated with a lavender tablecloth and each of them with extravagant rose centerpieces in the middle. The china was beautiful with little floral decorations around the rims, and the usual napkins with Cutler Cove Hotel written on them were replaced by napkins that had my and Randolph's name written on the under a couple kissing. At the front of the room sat a rectangular table with six chairs sitting neatly in a row behind it. In the middle sat the huge wedding cake. There were seven layers each smaller than the first. At the top sat a bride leaning forward and kissing the groom. A rectangular sign set just a little to the side of the table that read: Reserved for the Bride and Groom's family. Mr. Cutler took the seat furthest on the right, while Mrs. Cutler took the seat beside Randolph. On the left of Randolph, I sat with two empty seats beside me. I was so sure that everyone was talking about my parents missing, so I was in a rather pouty mood by now. As the reception began and the busboys began passing out wine and taking orders, I glanced around the room in hopes to find that Bronson had came to the reception also. I hadn't seen him walk in, so I was hoping that he had come in a little late. I should have known that he wouldn't come, but yet I still had let my hopes get high even though I knew they would be crushed. Mr. Cutler stood up to give a toast to Randolph and me and, with his witty charm and funny little jokes, it was easy to put away my worries about Bronson and let myself be happy for a little bit.  
  
The reception ended two hours later and the guests began to file out. I watched as Randolph stumbled around saying goodbye to his college friends. It was obvious he was drunk, and this in itself amazed me. I had thought that Randolph was the perfect good little boy his mother wanted, but his proved me wrong. Mrs. Cutler scowled in disgust at her son and she and Mr. Cutler retired to their rooms as the servants began to clean everything up. Randolph stumbled over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Come on, darling," Randolph pleaded in a slurred voice, "I want to show you our suite."  
  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath and felt like I was going vomit any minute. I should have pushed him away and let him stay there, but I started to lead him up to the stairs. He became more dead weight than I could handle and I knew I couldn't carry him up the stairs, so I sat him on the settee and he smiled stupidly up at me before pulling me down beside me and kissing me clumsily. I pulled away and rushed up to our suite. I shut the doors behind me and then shut the doors to our bedroom and leaned against them. I couldn't shake Bronson's sad brown eyes out of my mind.  
  
After maybe fifteen minutes, I decided to get ready for bed and walked to my wardrobe. I opened a drawer and pulled out a see through lace teddy and slid into it. Then, I got into my side of the bed and waited for at least two hours before I drifted into sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three: Some Honeymoon

Chapter 3: Some Honeymoon  
  
It was late when I heard Randolph come stumbling into the room loudly and knock over my vanity table chair in a feeble attempt to get to the bathroom. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes as I looked around for my clumsy husband. Husband. The word still didn't sound right when I thought of Randolph. I sighed when I didn't see him standing and slowly got out of bed. I glanced at the clock hoping it was maybe still early, but much to my disappointment, it was 4:30 in the morning. I tried to hold back my tears, but they came out anyway. I sniffled and cried softly as got on my hands and knees and felt around the room for Randolph. I found him not three feet away from the bathroom door with his hand holding his temple as he grimaced in pain.  
  
"Randolph," I whispered fully awake now, "are you okay?"  
  
He answered me with a moan and then pulled me down beside him. I couldn't help but cry out in surprise as I landed right on top of him. He breathed deeply and I could tell that some of the alcohol had worn off of him and he was probably already experiencing his first hangover. Even though it made me think of him as much more of a little boy, I still couldn't help but be turned on just a little bit by his meekness and innocence. I don't know what came over me, but I chanced a soft kiss and when he kissed back I challenged him with a more deep and passionate one. When I pulled back from him, I could tell he was blushing very badly and it made me laugh to see his face so crimson.  
  
"Do you think I'm beautiful, Randolph?" I asked him playfully expecting a very positive answer from him.  
  
"Um..well.. I.. uh.." he stammered and my playful smile started to turn into an angry frown and then he added, "Of course I think you are beautiful Laura. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
  
"I thought so," I said as I smirked and then leaned down for another soft kiss, but his arms made their way around my back and over my neck and he kissed me more passionately than I had ever thought possible of him.  
  
It took my breath away for a moment and I pulled back gasping for air. We looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality were probably only a few seconds. His eyes began to move down my neck and to my bosom where they lingered. I don't know what came over me, but I took his hand and pressed it against my breast. His eyes seemed to grow as big as half dollars and I couldn't help but giggle at him. Maybe it was the way he looked at me, or maybe I was just longing for any man. Whatever it was caused me to help Randolph up and to the bed where he struggled to sit up. I pulled off his shoes and socks and then managed to tug his shirt over his head. His cheeks turned a little crimson as I began to undo his pants and pulled them off quickly. It took a little coaxing and guiding before he undressed me, but afterwards it seemed like he wanted to explore every part of my body.  
  
I could tell by the way he looked at my naked body and rubbed my breast so softly that he was very, very inexperienced and I would have to do most of the work. So, I decided to let him explore my body as I explored his for a good long while. I was on the verge of climbing onto him when he practically lifted me over him and I felt his manhood throbbing between my thighs. He slowly sat me down and I moaned softly. My hands sat on his chest for support as I began to make love to him. His cries of passion mingled with my own as we moved rhythmically with one another. My eyes stayed tightly shut for the longest time and I imagined Bronson inside me. I could see the faint smile on his face and his sparkling brown eyes and that made me smile. I was just about to climax, when I opened my eyes and seen Randolph laying there with a horrid expression on his face. He groaned loudly and I collapsed on his chest, but he had quickly gotten the hang of it and he finished the deed soon after. Then he rolled over on his side as I lay there in shock for the longest time. If only I had kept my eyes closed, it would have been okay, I thought to myself. Some honeymoon I had had. It was not anything like I had imagined when I was a child. I was awake for the most of the rest of the night tossing and turning. I'm not sure what time I finally fell asleep, but I had my worst dream ever.  
  
In my dream, I was running bare foot across the front lawn of the hotel and I was so frightened. It was almost like I was running away from the place. The soft blue sky was covered by dark foreboding clouds as I ran further and further from the hotel. I looked back once and then turned only to find myself running right into Randolph's mother. I cried out in terror as I hit the ground with a hard thump that sent sharp pains to my stomach. I clutched at it and then noticed how big and round my stomach was. It was swelled up like big balloon and then Mrs. Cutler was standing over me angrily. She had some kind of papers in her hand as she stared down at me with her steely blue eyes.  
  
"You stupid whore!" screamed my mother-in-law at me. I awoke and jolted upright in bed with a scream caught in my throat. 


	4. Chapter Four: An Unlikely Meeting

Chapter Four: An Unlikely Meeting  
  
My eyes popped open and I struggled for breath as a scream got caught in my throat. My hands distinctly went to my neck, as I realized that it had just been a dream and I was okay. My body was moist with perspiration and the remnant of that horrid dream still clung to my thoughts. My heart thumped so loud and hard I was sure it was going to burst out of my chest. I turned to my right hoping to see my husband so that he would comfort me, but, to my surprise, I found emptiness. His side of the bed was neatly made up and I was left all alone to deal with the unpleasantness of my nightmare.  
  
Shivering from fright, I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in my huge marble tub. It looked, and probably was, brand new. I was silly for thinking that this had been Randolph's childhood room made over into our lovely suite. I would scold myself later for being so stupid and naive. Right now, all I wanted to do was take a nice relaxing bath and forget about that dreadful dream. The sound of water rushing into the bath tub relaxed me as I searched for some scented bath oils. After some serious searching, I found some honey scented oil hidden behind the lilac. I would have to remember to throw out everything in this suite that was lilac scented. I scrunched my nose up at the thought of Lillian's love of lilac. This room would absolutely not have that scent! I poured some of the oil into the tub and the sweet smell of honey engulfed the whole bathroom. I put my soft golden locks up in a clip and dipped my toes into the tub full of steamy hot water and sighed happily. I could already feel the tension slipping from my muscles as I submerged into the tub giggling at such pleasure a hot bath could give me. The hot water felt so good on my skin and I was so relaxed. My eyes kept closing and I could feel myself slowly falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The shutting of my bedroom door awoke me with a startle and I jerked my arms over the side of the tub splashing water all over the floor. Then a smirk came to my lips as I thought about Randolph and how I could tease him so badly if he were to walk in here. The bathroom door opened and, instead of her husband, a tiny dark-haired woman walked into the room. The first thing I noticed about her was her beautiful onyx eyes and her soft face. They were so dark and enchanting that I almost forgot that I was in a bathtub naked. I quickly covered my naked breasts as the woman who couldn't be much older than me gasped, dropped her crisp clean towels, and turned her face from me.  
  
"I'm very sorry ma'am," the chambermaid apologized, "Mrs. Cutler sent my up here to fetch you, and I had some towels to put up, so I ... I thought that you had already gone downstairs."  
  
I didn't utter a word to the raven-haired woman. I simply nodded and waited for her to pick up her towels, put them in the proper place, and then leave shutting the bathroom door softly. Once again, alone, I ascended from the tub and wrapped a robe around my naked body. A grimace formed on my lips as I smelled the lilac from the robe overpowering the honey scent. I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and to my vanity table so that I could smell some perfume to drown out that horrid smell.  
  
I sat down and began to brush my long hair until it glistened. Then I began to apply my make-up with great care. Everything had to be perfect today, for I was going to finally meet Mr. Bill Cutler, Randolph's father. It was after I had made sure I looked wonderful that I noticed the maid still standing by the bedroom doors watching me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked not attempting to hide the fact that I was annoyed at her.  
  
"I was sent here to give you a message from Mrs. Cutler." the maid said while her onyx eyes filled with fire. She was obviously offended by my tone of voice.  
  
"And what would that message be?" my voice calmed and more patient now. After all, I couldn't have the maids hating me along with Randolph's mother.  
  
"You are to be downstairs in the dining room at one exactly to greet guests and have lunch with her and Mr. Cutler." the maid said dutifully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I muttered now not interested at all with anything she had to say, "Tell her I'll be down in a little while."  
  
"But, ma'am, with all due respect," the maid said with laughs in her eyes, "do you know what time it is?"  
  
I gasped as I looked at the clock, "Twelve forty five! I'll never be ready in time!"  
  
I jumped up and rushed to my closet. I practically threw five outfits on my bed within ten seconds. I rushed over there and moaned at what I had chosen. Two of the outfits were winter wear, and one was a ball gown, while the other was a sun dress.  
  
"Perfect!" I cried out and picked up the sun-dress. It was three different shades of pink and three different shades of orange. The floral dress was not too fancy and not too casual at the same time.  
  
"Ma'am," the maid called me as she held up a pair of strappy orangish- pink sandals with a one-inch heel.  
  
I smiled gratefully at her and quickly slipped into the satiny sun- dress. It looked wonderful with the shoes and I had to admit that I looked absolutely radiant! "This is perfect!" I cried out satisfied with the look.  
  
"That dress and those shoes go together like two peas in a pod!" the maid exclaimed and smiled softly at her attempt to make a joke.  
  
I ignored the humour in her voice and began to leave the suite and said, "You can clean that up before I get back."  
  
She didn't even move an inch as I began to walk away. I walked through the suite doors and to the door that lead to the main hallway, but I turned around to find the maid in the bedroom's doors watching me.  
  
"By the way," I began, "What's your name?"  
  
"Sally Jean, Sally Jean Longchamp." The maid said proudly as she stood there her onyx eyes gleaming. 


End file.
